Harvest moon Life with Jamie
by Reader709
Summary: When you marry Jamie in Magical Melody the credits roll and the game ends but what if that didn't happen read this fanfic on what happens after the credits roll.


Life with Jamie

Life with Jamie

It was only five years ago that that dreamy Rachel came to Flowerbud village the harvest sprites had so much faith in her but I turn my head in discuss I knew she wouldn't be able to survive with out a spa and a hotel service for very long but she didn't till this day it still amazes me on how she can countinue to work on the farm even without a rival such as myself because she must really like farming I only did it to make her feel bad and for somehow she got attracted to that and just a couple days ago she surprised me with the blue feather and well I'll tell that story from here.

Rachel:Jamie will you marry me? I was in shock countinue not believe that my rival the girl who I put down was asking me to marry her I felt this unforgettable feeling I thought in the first time my heart felt something it grew a whole lot so meaning I was going to be married and have a wife that worked hard and I would work hard for her to I never felt this way about anyone before so I said the answer that my heartfelt I say a straight yes sneak out from under my breath.Rachel sudden got all happy and said " Thank you so much you've made me the happiest girl on the planet right now!"I never knew how love could make someone feel and to say yes to the question that she had her heart decided on.So we went to the Mayor to make the wedding plans he was quiet shocked that the one who didn't know how to socailise practically was getting married.I then released it and I started to appoligize for the rudeness that had given him in years before and he accepted my apologize to a gentleman point of view the wedding was set for a week from tomorrow we were too excited.In the week before the wedding we had lot to do we'll I did have a lot to do I went to every single villager house and apologized to them for the behavour that I had given them they all forgave me and they said they would gladly come to the wedding I knew Rachel would be very happy I wanted her to have the best wedding of her life next thing I did was I went to the goddess pond and asked her to forgive me and asked her if she conduct a wedding ceremony and the peak and she said she would.

The week rolled by quickly next thing I was standing at the end of the ilse in a suit smiling yes I was smiling.Rachel made me so happy and when I saw her down at the end of the isle in her dress I almost lost it she looked so gorous in her gown I new the harvest goddess had something to do with her dress I just stood there and then she started to walk down the isle and then she was standing right next to me and the Harvest goddess started the ceremony Harvest goddess "Today is a special day in the village today we wed Jamie and Rachel the two greatest farm owner in Flowerbud and Now I will ask the Bride do you take this man to be your husband" "Yes"Rachel said in such a happy cheerful voice and then she said to me "And do you take this lady to be your wife"I said the answer that I said to the previous question "Yes I do and I promise that I'll take good care and we'll both take care of each other until the day we die"Then the Harvest goddess said the final words "I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs.Jamie and Rachel you may kiss the bride" I final got my change to kiss the kiss of true love and when I set my lips on her for a kiss I felt this strange feeling an then I heard the Harvest Sprites my bother saying "Jamie your turning into a human with true love first kiss!"I was feeling happy I know did not have a haterate of human and now I was one so I could live a normal life with Rachel.Also that day we got a music note it was a big surprise that we worked together to gain the Wedding Day note.

That night I moved into her house I was amazed on what she accomplished her house was so beautiful furnished it was a level 5 house and it had the most amazing stuff we had are bedroom upstairs(author note:In the game magical melody you cannot put your bed upstairs but were trying to make this seem normal)It was a beautiful house that me and Rachel were going to share.A week after our marriage we got some surprising news that me and Rachel's dog were going to have puppies,are family was growing and they were due in a few weeks it was going to be a heckled life.We were shoping for furniture and I moved some of my furniture into my house and plus Rachel didn't have her barn full of animals so I moved some of my animals over to her barn which had a bigger pasture then my barn did so we had all our 8 animals together and we receive the animal kingdom note it was a big surprised to us that we just had 2 notes in just a week that we got together.We countinue working hard and we were the richest people in the town we both took together our crops and in a few weeks we made over 200,000 gold.Then came the puppies we had eight puppies and due to us already having 2 dogs we gave the puppies away to all the villagers to give our happiness to the town.Then after dilverying the last pup we went to bed tried and we dreamt of the life the next day we awoke and went off to treat our crop it was the 11th day of summer and our crops were ready we planted a lot of corn so we had to ship them then we had to water them I had the better watering can today so Rachel was using the basic one she said that she could handle watering the crops with the basic one so I didn't think anything of it.So I just finished watering and I was putting the last piece of corn in the shipping bin me and Rachel had plans to go for lunch and Café Calloway so I headed over there she said she met me there by one.So I walked in 10 mintues early to be welcomed by Kate.

She seemed to be paining a lot so I asked her whats up and she said "Jamie there you are Alex has been looking for you something terrible has happened" I though Alex the doctor then I said "What happened ?" Kate replied in a worried voice "It's Rachel she clasped in the field today and he's been looking for you!" I ran out the restaurant as fast as I could to go to the clinic to be greeted by Alex.Alex said in a tone "Oh Jamie I've been looking all over for you,your wife clasped outside good thing Blue was by to take her to the clinic" I asked the doctor "Is she alright?"I asked in anticipation. "Jamie from the minor bump on her head when she feel down she fine and also Congratulations!" Alex said in a great tone I was confused "Congratulations my wife is unconscious?" "Oh my sorry he replied you haven't heard Congradulations your going to be a dad!" My heart was over filled with emoitoin and shoke the last thing I saw was the floor before I knocked out.

"Jamie Honey wake up please."I heard a voice in my head so I started to slowly wake up when I opened my eyes I saw my wife staring down at me.Thank goodness honey I though you were a goner.I sit up and find my head pounding how long was I out for?My wife answered you've been out for two weeks hun but I'm so glad your awake.Here I brought you a sandwitch from the inn. "Thanks Rachel"I said while picking up the sandwitch and eating it she seemed happy to see me eat something and well while I was eating I took notice of her baby bumb on how it grew for the two weeks I was gone I asked her "Honey when's the baby due?"Rachel replied "The baby will be due on Winter 11 of this year."I was so excited my wife was okay and I was going to be a dad and I couldn't wait.Soon it was fall and Rachel and the baby were doing well I asked Rachel to take it easy during fall I didn't want her falling on her front it might injury the baby she respected my wishes and well she became a homewife a month after I was home from the hosipital. She cooked which I think was saver then her working in the fields and what a cook she was.Soon It was winter 11th and I thought I could get a present for Rachel the baby seemed it was going to be late So I went down into the winter mine to the 50 th floor to get a diamond to give Rachel a Diamond ring for being my wife I would give it to her on Winter 14 as an early Valentines present.And I was on the 50 floor and the goddess appeared Jamie I went to see Rachel today and she hasn't got out of bed this morning the goddess then used her magic to help me out of the mine.I ran to the house to find Rachel moaning in the bed.I went up to the bed and put my hand near her forhead brushing back her bangs I asked her "What's wrong honey?"She replied in a pain striken voice "The baby is coming get the Doctor"I ran out of the house and went to the clinic I sliped on the ice outside and cut my knee but I didn't care my wife needed the doctor. I walked into the clinic and I was greeted by Alex "Oh Jamie welcome what can I do you for"He notice how I was bleeding on my knee and he proceded to treat it "It seems you have a cut on your knee it looks deep I need to stitch up for you" I was her to get the doctor to get my wife dilveried I probly said "No you must go attend to my wife,she is in labour the baby is coming soon." "I'll send Martha and gina they can take care of your wife let me stitch you up first."He said he stitch me up quickly then put a bandade across my knee and we rushed over to the house" Martha said "Doctor she fully dilated it's time for her to push"

Gina told me to hold her head and to encourage my wife as she pushed the baby out.So while she was pushing I said "Your doing good hun just a few more pushes and will have the baby"The next thing I heard was the baby coming out doing the first cry of life it was so over powering and then after she was cleaned up the Doctor handed me the baby and said "Congralations it's a girl" Then I heard another cry I looked down at the baby and it wasn't her but another baby cry and then the Doctor came over again and said "Congradulations it's a boy and your wife gave you twins" I was amazed with Shock my wife had not only given me one but two children I could love.The first vistor we had was the capender they cam by with a double cradle for the babies to sleep in I told them were to put it while Rachel rest in the bed with the two children so then I put the children into the bed and kissed Rachel on the head and said you did well honey just rest all night.At one am the kids started crying so I got both them up and made my dog open up the figure I taught him that trick then he grab the bottles by the bottle then she handed it to me so I put the first bottle in the baby boy's month we named Mathew and then she did the same think for the girl bottle and we named the girl Terra.I was so happy to be bonding with my children they were so cute and adorable.

A few months later we took them to the clinic and they started to crawl it was breath taking then a few months after that they were walking around it was good and one day I was home alone with them and I put them down for a nap and I heard them both say Daddy I just cried because they usually say mommy first but they said daddy as their first word and it made me feel so much love.I couldn't believe that 5 years ago I was wishing no humans existed but now I had become one and I had 3 other humans in my life which made me feel as I was the happiest man on the planet.

Now I see what it means to love and what all the festivals of the year means and I thank Rachel everyday for telling me the meaning of the word of life.


End file.
